Captain Johnny
JOHNNY'S YOUNG LIFE Captain Johnny grew up in port royal after coming from Ireland when he was 2. He was number 7 out of his 11 brothers and sisters. His father, George Hamilton, (Though Johnny uses his Mother's maidan name, 'Blasthazzard' if asked his last name.) was in the Black Gaurd. His father was abusive to him and his family, there was constand arguements and even physical abuse to his siblings and mother too. At age 10 he watched as 6 of his brothers and sisters along with his mother burned to death in the EITC bombings of the islands which his father was apart of. After that, he and his 4 other brothers and 2 sisters took their old Light Sloop to flee Port Royal during the bombings. They planned to sail to Tortuga but an EITC Warship engaged their small Light Sloop and sank it within 7 minutes. He never saw any of his family again.. Though he managed to hang on to a barrel and float to the shores of Tortuga. There he grew up on his own, forced to steal food in order to eat. 'INTRODUCTION INTO WAR / MANDALORIAN ' At the age of 15, he met a man named Casey, Prince of the Mandalorians. Johnny joined up with them and had the rank of Sgt. In the 'Mandalore Rebels' he met Ned Sharksilver who is his good friend to this day. Sharksilver was 2nd in command of the Mandalores Rebels. In the Rebels, Johnny always strived to do better, so having been in the caribbean as long as them despit his age, he felt the like he deserved a better rank. After awhile of being in the Mandalore Rebels, and meeting the old king Ryan, he challenged his leader Casey to a spar, trying to prove himself to his superiors. Johnny won the spar to Casey's surprize. That earned Casey's respect for him and Johnny was promoted to Captain. After a long while, Casey was absent from the guild for a long time, Johnny and Ned basically lead the Rebels for awhile, and even when Casey was around for awhile, there would always be arguements in the guild with him. Then after a long time serving in the Rebels, he had thoughts about leaving, he felt still he could do better than a Captain. Later on, Casey asked Johnny to be the new 2nd in Command. Johnny said that he would not unless Ned would still be 2nd in Command too, Casey agreed to this. So after many months, Casey desided to be done with the wars, and needing to go on a long trip for many years, he was going to need to assign a new leader. Casey asked Johnny to be the new Rebel's leader in the wars. Johnny again said he would not unless Ned moved up with him, Casey agreed..... (thats enough about mandalore for now) Basic Access, never had Unlimited Access Notoriety: 25 Cannon: 9 Sailing: 8 Sword: 17 Gun: 25 Doll: 7 Category:Pirates